


A Little Help

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pregnancy, Sex, no Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch felt all the air leave the room and he tried to flee but couldn’t.  He couldn’t even form the words of what he had walked in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

“I said not right now!  When we are ready, you’ll be called!”

Hotch’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed at the shouting across the open room.   A man with a pen and paper had his hands raised in submission and was backing away.

“I’m sorry.”  The man said before fleeing into the open elevator.

The cause of the initial outburst that had drawn Hotch’s attention stormed back across the room, dumping a stack of files onto the table before him.  “I’m not your secretary,” She snapped before turning on her heel and leaving.

Hotch stared at the open doorway and then down at the files frowning at them in confusion.

Rossi let out a breath behind him.

“I feel like I’ve missed something important.”  Hotch furrowed his brow at his friend.

Reid looked up, “Hormones fluctuate widely during pregnancy causing women to cry one minute and laugh the next and be full of rage in the next.  “

Rossi looked at him, “How in the hell do you know that?”

“Umm, I read it?”  Reid turned back to Hotch, “There’s a chance she knows you, or any of us, are a safe outlet for those emotions that she can’t control.  You’re not likely to take it personally or judge her for it.”

Rossi huffed, “You better not anyway.”  He moved to refill his coffee, “My first wife had horrible mood swings, and nothing ever seemed to be the right thing to do for her.  Didn’t Haley go through that?”

Hotch nodded, “Her emotions were everywhere, but she was only every that angry when…” He shook his head, “I just didn’t expect it from JJ for some reason.”

“Well, she’s about to become a single mother who travels all the time, can’t imagine that helps any.”

He sighed, glancing at Reid who had returned to the map, “I know.”

Dave slapped his friend’s shoulder, “Just let it go.  Never cross an already angry woman my friend.”

“I should go talk to her.”  Hotch headed in the direction JJ had vanished.

=====

Hotch had gotten sucked into a meeting with the local sheriff and two city chiefs and never managed to catch up to JJ before they returned to the hotel.  After a quick dinner, during which the pregnant liaison was emotional and short with everyone, he sought her out in her room.

As he knocked, he could hear crying from inside.  When no answer ever came, he slid the spare key through the sensor.  He eased the door open, “JJ?”  When he still got no response, he stepped quietly up the short hall, letting the door click shut behind him.  JJ was sitting with a chair pulled up to look out onto the small balcony.  When she cried again, he called to her, “JJ?”

JJ tensed, “I’m okay.”  She gasped.

He moved to stand in front of her looking down and before she could pull back, he realized what had been happening.  Hotch felt all the air leave the room and he tried to flee but couldn’t.  He couldn’t even form the words of what he had walked in on.

JJ looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, “I can’t.”

He swallowed dryly, “Can’t?”

“These damn hormones, I’m so worked up all the time and I just…can’t.”  She began to cry in frustration.

Hotch tried to work out how to get out of the situation he found himself in.  An extremely pregnant and emotional subordinate asking his help with getting off. 

When he remained silent, JJ suddenly blushed, “I’m so sorry!  Please forget I just asked that!”  She levered herself up and tried to move away.

He caught her arm, “Okay.”

JJ stared up at him, “Okay?”

Hotch nodded.

“Hotch?”

“Anything, JJ.”  He stayed rooted to the spot and she walked across the room and played with the hem of her top.

After a moment to seemingly convince herself of her actions, she began to undress.  Hotch watched as she slipped out of her top and bra and unzipped her skirt.  His mind blanked at the sight of her not wearing any underwear.

“You’re overdressed now.”  She softly prodded, settling against the headboard.

It was in that moment that Hotch realized what he’d been missing since Haley had left him.  Before he realized it, he had stripped down and was crawling toward her.  He started to place one hand on her belly but stopped.

“It’s okay.”  She took his hand and pulled it down.  “You can feel.”  JJ watched him slowly caress her burgeoning abdomen.  It was an unusual feeling to be worshipped like he was doing.  Will had vanished at the word baby and short of setting Penelope on his trail, she was sure he wouldn’t be heard from again.  She was startled out of her thoughts by the feeling of lips just above her belly button.  She reclined back further as he worked his way down to her core.

Hotch inhaled the scent radiating up.  It was even more obvious now how worked up she’d already been.  He blew across her folds, enjoying the shiver it sent through her body.  He took hold of each thigh, laying them over his shoulders before leaning in and sucking at her engorged clit.

“God!”  She panted.  It had been so long and she was already so close.  “More!”  She begged.

Hotch obliged by pressing forward and licking and sucking her from top to bottom, pushing his tongue in just enough to tease.  When he felt the first shudders of her orgasm, he ran a thumb over her clit, driving her over the edge with shouts and cries and coating his face in fluids.

As JJ returned to awareness, she looked down past her round middle and saw her boss sitting back, studying her, his own now raging arousal standing tall and untouched.  Her eyes widened at the size.

He noticed her gaze, “It’s okay.  This was about you.”

“Hotch.  Aaron,”  She watched his lick his lips, “I want to feel you”

His dick jumped and twitched at the invitation, “Are you sure?”

JJ nodded, suddenly looking slightly shy.  Before either of them could change their minds, she took his hand and pulled him close.  “Please.”

He knew his resolve was shot.  All he could think about was how wonderful it had felt to have sex with Haley pregnant, the tightness and the feel of the baby they made between them.  The sense of power the knowledge that _he did that to her_ gave him.  It was a rush.  But this wasn’t his baby and it wasn’t his wife or even a girlfriend.  He tried to pull back just once before succumbing to the need they both felt.

He carefully laid her out flat on the bed and settled between her legs.  He could see the glistening fluids coating her core and the stretch of the expanse of skin before him.  He leaned in and lined himself up.

“Take me.  Now.”

Hotch pressed in, not wanting to hurt her.  He took it slow, allowing them both to adjust, until he was fully seated within her.  “Okay?”

“Yes.  Please.”

He pulled out just to his head before slamming back in.  JJ arched and cried out beneath him.  He repeated the motion and got the same response.  Hotch couldn’t hold back. The feel of her below him, around his, it drove his desires beyond his control.

J J didn’t hold back, she cried out and begged for him to take her harder and faster.  Suddenly her orgasm was making her arch up off the bed and causing fireworks to explode behind her eyelids.  She was still riding the powerful waves when she heard him groan out her name, filling her with his seed.

Hotch gently pulled out and went into the bathroom.  Once the door was locked, he thought about what they’d just done.  He was already deciding it was a huge mistake.  He cleaned up before realizing he didn’t bring any clothes in with him.  He would have to go back out there naked.  A knock on the door startled him.

“Ho, Aaron?  I know what you’re doing in there, beating yourself up already.  I just wanted…thank you.  Okay? 

He waited until he heard her step away before opening the door to find his clothes in a pile waiting for him.

 


End file.
